Vampire Kiss
by love-sama
Summary: It all started when Emiko made a deal with a vampire, now Dark is trying to steal a red headed boys heart. But all this confusion could either be a plot, or... love. DaixDark!vampire. Please Read and Review! Rated M for safety


**A/N**: I do not own DN Angel, no matter how much I want to. Also, this is completely fan made. Please review nicely, and yes. This is DarkxDai, but it starts out with Daisuke being young, to help explain things! Please understand! Sorry about my lack of writing skills! I will try to get better. Since this is what I will be writing to help me practice for Sleepless Nights. _Thanks!_

**Park Worry**

Daisuke ran down the block, as carefree as a four year old child could be. Big, bright red eyes and matching hair that stood up in all directions, he could have been mistaken for a tomato. But Emiko laughed as Daisuke ran around and giggled, her son was such a wonderful boy. And that wonderful boy had a big, golden heart that any girl would die to have in a few years. But Emiko's darling child tripped and landed on another boy who was sitting in the park. She rushed over to her son, concern written on her face.

The stranger looked at her and smiled. The amethyst eyes and hair matched him perfectly, and his cool toned voice. "Don't worry; your son is perfectly okay Emiko." He smiled and looked into Daisuke's eyes, "Aren't you. You are alright, I presume?"

"Hai!" Daisuke said and smiled. Emiko picked up her son and held him so his head was looking over her shoulder. The red head wrapped his arms around his mother's neck in a hug.

"Dark, I didn't know you were back." Concern filled her face. She wouldn't let him have her only son.

"I'm not here for Daisuke," The eighteen year old looking boy seemed to pause, "I am here because I am worried about you." The sunlight twinkled in the leaves, and the whole park seemed to glow with sunlight and flowers. The perfect day when it wasn't to cold or hot, and the bugs that would hurt young curious children were sleeping.

"Why be worried about me?" She patted on Daisuke's back when he piped up, "Mommy is going to be sick?" Emiko sighed and let her son run around on the ground, Giggling and smiling.

"He is a very sweet boy. To bad about our deal. Now, I hope you-"

"No! I can't let you have him! He isn't your child at all, and I love him. Just how did a vampire like you come out into the sunlight to torture me? Daisuke is only four! How could you take him away from me? How could you?" Tears ran down Emiko's face. Daisuke stopped, "What did the bad man do to you mommy?" he questioned as he ran over to his mother.

"Nothing Daisuke, lets go home to daddy. Maybe he will help you with your garden today" Emiko pulled on a big, fake smile and lead her son home to Kosuke. Hoping that all would be fine. But as she walked, he heard Dark shouting from behind her, "Remember our deal Emiko."

Daisuke also heard the man's voice, and held his mothers hand to run home. Fear had filled him when the light threat had left the amethyst man's lips. But joy was there when he had looked into the strangers eyes after he had tripped. But nothing would let Daisuke feel scared if his mother would get hurt. Nothing.

But that night, when Daisuke was asleep in a tightly locked room hidden in Emiko's closet, Kosuke spoke with his crying wife.

"I d-didn't know he w-would be there! And n-n-now h-he knows w-w-w-what Daisu-suke l-looks like. It's my fault! I shouldn't have taken him outside today" Emiko choked on her words as she cried, Kosuke hugging her.

"What was your exact deal with the vampire Emiko? I know it was a long time ago, but can you still remember? Maybe we can find a loop hole to save him. Please, I have to save him…" Tears slipped from Kosuke's face. His heart was breaking, since now the vampire had decided on what he wanted they would loose Daisuke soon.

Emiko hiccupped and slowly stated to think, "I remember him saying 'I will save your family if you will give me what I want. I will only take one thing, and that I will take at any time.' Or something like that. But it was to save my family, so shouldn't Daisuke be included in that? Shouldn't that count as saving my son from him?" Her hand pointed out in a random direction when she said that. Kosuke could tell that she was more torn up and heart broken then he, but he couldn't let that stop them from saving their son.

Dark sighed from underneath the living room window. He had been listening to their conversation threw a double-paned glass window, so he had heard everything correctly. They had, indeed, found a loop hole in his plan. But maybe he could find a hole in theirs…


End file.
